The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor technology. Specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to semiconductor device structures and manufacturing methods.
Vertical nanowire devices have been used for three-dimensional (3D) memory devices and they can also be used in logic devices. The inventor has observed that, in conventional vertical nanowire devices, the annealing process tends to result in a bending profile.